Hacia lo salvaje
by nyanko1827
Summary: Songfic sobre la canción de Amaral 'Hacia lo salvaje'. 2796


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Pareja: **2796 (resulta que es una de mis OTP hetero, me encanta el TsunaChrome~)

**Summary: **Es un Songfic, sobre la canción 'Hacia lo salvaje' de Amaral.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la canción 'Hacia lo salvaje' a Amaral~

**N/A: **Sí, es algo muy distinto a lo que hago. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo el sexto cap de KHR: Vongola o shiru y escuchando esta misma canción. Podéis escuchar la canción si os apetece mientras leéis. Se que él tema que he escrito y el videoclip que va sobre la canción no tienen naaada que ver. Nada de nada. Pero pensé que le quedaría bien. Vosotros juzgareís~

Aquí el link: www . youtube . com / watch?v=GqfhU53Tv4Q

Aquí otro link para los zapatos de Tsuna: www . decathlon . cat / products-pictures / 250 / gd-asset_16072506 . jpg

Espero que os guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Songfic: Hacia lo salvaje.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Uuuh uh uh uuuh<em>

_Uuuh uh uh uuuh_

_Ella fue la primera_

_De sus hermanas _

_En huir_

_De la casa que la vió nacer_

_Hacia lo salvaje._

Nagi una chica de 15 años vive con sus dos hermanas, Kyoko y Haru, su hermano mayor, Mukuro y sus padres. Ya estaba cansada del trato que tenían sus padres con ella, no la querían, la maltrataban, insultaban, siempre comparándola con sus dos hermanas y su hermano, estaba recluida en una habitación, sólo salía de ella si sus padres le daban permiso. Ella siempre era la menospreciada, la que no hacía nada bien, la inútil de la familia. Estaba cansada de todo, ya no lo soportaba, no lo aguantaba. Estaba decidida. No pasaría ni un día más entre estas cuatro paredes. Se iría, huiría de su familia, huiría de los malos tratos, de los insultos, de todo. Huiría. Le da igual donde ir, donde quedarse a vivir. Sólo quería irse bien lejos de su familia. Lo haría al amanecer. Ya lo había decidido. Con esos pensamientos en mente se tumbó en su cama y se durmió.

El amanecer llegó antes de lo esperado y Nagi ya estaba lista, llevaba puesto ropa sencilla, adecuada para poder irse y que no le estorbasen. Un suéter de tirantes de color azul cielo, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas botas altas sin tacón del mismo color que el pantalón. Salió por la ventana de su habitación, al dormir sola no pasaba nada si hacia algo de ruido ya que no la escucharían, aterrizando encima del porche de la casa, empezó a correr. Le da igual la dirección, sólo quiere desaparecer de esa casa. Olvidar todo lo vivido hasta ahora, empezar una nueva vida.

En su carrera se adentró en un bosque, pero no se detuvo, continuó corriendo, todo recto, sin detenerse, sin descansar, sólo corría. De repente, se vio rodeada de animales salvajes. Estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, iban a comérsela. Debería haberlo pensado antes, este es el bosque que hay cerca de su casa y está lleno de animales salvajes, osos, lobos, hienas… todos carnívoros. Y parecían hambrientos y enfadados, se asustó. No tenía escapatoria, había huido para ser devorada por animales, al destino le encanta jugar con las vidas humanas, y más con la suya. Cerró los ojos, al ver que los animales se acercaban, preparándose para lo que sucedería. Pero no sucedió nada. Sólo se escuchó una melodiosa risa, seguida de una dulce voz.

_Jeje, no te preocupes no van a hacerte daño.– Dijo la voz, Nagi abrió los ojos para poder ver a la persona delante de ella.

Se sorprendió, delante suyo había un chico de su edad, puede que un año mayor, de cabello castaño y desordenado, ojos color miel, un poco más alto que ella, vestido con una camiseta granate, unos pantalones cortos de camuflaje y unas vans negras. Se sonrojó, ese chico le estaba sonriendo, la estaba mirando de una manera que no lo había echo nunca nadie, no sabía que decirle o contestarle.

_Sólo están protegiendo su territorio. Fearless, detente. Ella no va hacernos nada.– Le dijo el chico a uno de los lobos.

El lobo que nombró parecía ser el jefe de la manada, es el más grande, de pelaje negro como la misma oscuridad, y ojos rojos. Cuando este lobo dejó de gruñir los demás animales se tranquilizaron, sentándose y esperando el comando de su amo.

_¿Ves? No hacen nada, por cierto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿Y tú?– Le preguntó el moreno, pero ella no contestó. Decir su nombre sería recordar su antigua vida, y no quería, ella quería comenzar de nuevo con otro nombre pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Así que sólo negó con la cabeza.

_¿No tienes nombre? – Le preguntó extrañado, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_Entonces yo te pondré uno… haber… hum – Tsuna se puso un dedo en el mentón y puso cara de estar pensando, Nagi le observaba, algo divertida por las expresiones que este chico ponía.

_¡Ya se!– Exclamó, captando la atención de Nagi. –A partir de ahora serás Dokuro Chrome, ¿te gusta?– Le preguntó. Nagi estaba impresionada, nunca antes hicieron nada por ella, y este chico nada más conocerla y decirle que no tenía nombre, le ponía uno. ¿Cómo no podía gustarle?

_Sí que me gusta, Sawada-san.– Le contestó con un susurro. Tsuna le sonrió.

_Es Tsuna. No hace falta ser tan cortés.– Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. –Voy a presentarte a estos chicos, Chrome-chan.– Le comentó señalando a los animales. Nagi asintió, queriendo saber el como se llamaban todos.

_Este de aquí, es Fearless.– Señaló al jefe de la manada. – Este otro, es Careless.– Esta vez señaló a otro lobo, pero este era de pelaje marrón y ojos negros. –Y este de aquí, es Breathless.– Señaló al tercer lobo, este era de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, un lobo de montañas nevadas. ¿Qué hacia aquí, en un lugar sin nieve?

_Se separó de su manada y fue a parar aquí.– Le contestó Tsuna por la pregunta no formulada. –Luego están estas tres hienas, Nintai, Itazurana, la llamo Zura, y Yasei.– Le presentó a las tres hienas, dos de pelaje marrón oscuro con manchas negras y una de pelaje marrón claro y manchas grises.

_¿No son… animales de selva?– Le preguntó con duda.

_Sí, pero si sigues recto y te adentras más en el bosque, llegarás a la selva. Hace poco que han urbanizado todo esto y la gente aún no sabe que puede encontrarse más allá de aquí.– Le contestó. Nagi le miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dudando en si preguntar o no lo que estaba pensando.

_¿Tienes a donde ir?– Le preguntó Tsuna, quitándole la duda que carcomía a la chica. Ella negó con la cabeza.

_¿Quieres vivir con nosotros?– Le preguntó Tsuna extendiéndole el brazo con la mano abierta, haciendo que ella le mirara con incredulidad y asombro, pero que asintió frenéticamente y posó su mano en la de Tsuna. Estando con él se sentía especial.

Tsuna le agarró la mano a Nagi y los dos se adentraron en el bosque, seguidos por los animales.

_Cada día era un regalo_

_Libre, de sol a sol…_

_La montaña fue su salvación_

_Y entre las hienas_

_Se crió_

Los días se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años. Hacía ya tres años que huyó de su casa, tres años que vivía con Tsuna y los animales, tres años de su vida que por primera vez era feliz, que por primera vez la trataban como a una igual, como a alguien especial. Corriendo y jugando con las hienas, las cuales la habían tomado parte de su manada y la cuidaban como a una más. Por primera vez se sentía completa, no le faltaba nada. Tenía una buena vida, una persona que la quería por quien era, una casa en la cual la recibían con los brazos abiertos. Por primera vez sonreía de felicidad. Al lado de su nueva familia.

Vivian en una casa hecha de madera, bastante grande, con porche, balcón, cuatro habitaciones, cuatro baños, una cocina, una sala de estar que casi ocupaba toda la primera planta. A veces, cuando lo necesitaban, bajaban a la ciudad a repostar su armario o a comprar cosas de última generación, para mantenerse al día. En este tiempo Nagi había descubierto cosas de Tsuna, una de ellas es que él no se había escapado de casa como ella, Tsuna al parecer, quería vivir su vida sin tener que depender de otros y decidió que hacerlo en este lugar sería perfecto. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había tantas habitaciones, a veces venía su familia a visitarle y pasaban unos días con ellos. Y ella se sentía aceptada con esas personas.

Tenía la vida por la cual siempre había soñado, levantarse por los rayos del sol, salir a fuera y poder ver a la persona que más aprecias delante de ti jugando con los animales, añadiéndote en el juego, empezando a correr por el bosque junto a las hienas, notar el aire helado de las mañanas azotar tu rostro. Siendo libre.

_Y en los árboles escucha_

_Voces de tiempos remotos_

_Ha elegido caminar…_

_Hacia lo salvaje._

Nagi estaba en un claro del bosque, tumbada escuchando el murmullo de las hojas, aspirando el aire refrescante de la noche. Junto a ella estaban Nintai, Zura y Yasei, la acompañaban siempre allá donde ella fuera ellos iban con la chica. Con toda esta tranquilidad, Nagi se quedó dormida. Soñando, reviviendo lo que había vivido una vez.

~Nagi de cinco años estaba en su habitación sentada en una silla observando por la ventana el como sus dos hermanas y hermano se divertían a fuera, como jugaban los tres juntos mientras ella estaba en su habitación castigada. Esta noche iba a quedarse sin cenar otra vez por algo que no había echo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Incluso sus hermanos la abucheaban y maltrataban, lógico seguían el ejemplo que le daban sus padres, por eso no les culpaba ni odiaba, ellos sólo hacían lo que veían.

Cada día era igual, da igual lo que hiciese o dijese, siempre acababa encerrada en su habitación o peor, golpeada por aquellos los cuales se hacían llamar su familia.~

_Uuuh uh uh uuuh_

"_No tenéis ni idea _

_De lo alto_

_Que puedo volar"_

_Sentenció con un portazo,_

_No la vieron_

_Nunca más_

~El mismo día antes de que se fuera, tuvo una discusión con su familia. Otra de las muchas en las cuales siempre acababa con algún brazo roto, o alguna contusión, pero esa noche no se dejó. Les plantó cara.

_¡Estoy harta de todos! ¡Os odio!– Les gritó mientras se encerraba en su habitación y evitaba cualquier contacto que pudiera causar más daño del que ya tenía en su alma.

_¡Pequeña bastarda! ¡Sal ahora mismo!– Gritaba su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, siendo coreada por su padre. Sus hermanos lo veían todo con el miedo dibujado en sus ojos.

Esa misma noche fue cuando decidió huir de esa casa, irse y abandonar el lugar que la vio nacer, el lugar donde tanto había sufrido.~

_Cada golpe que le dieron_

_Era una cuenta atrás…_

~Su madre siempre la golpeaba con el bolso lleno piedras, su padre siempre se sacaba el cinturón y la golpeaba, sus hermanas cuando querían dejar ir su frustración siempre la insultaban, recordándole lo inferior a ellas que era, su hermano cada vez que se enfadaba descargaba contra ella, todos no había nadie que no le hiciera daño. Cada vez que le pegaban, cada vez que la abofeteaban, cada vez que la herían, era un suspiro de vida que se le iba. Y aún así nunca se atrevió a irse porque sabía que si ella desaparecía sus hermanas o hermano tomarían su puesto.

Pero ya no aguantaba los malos tratos, los golpes, las contusiones, todo lo que hacia que ella perdiera el mundo de vista, todo lo que hacia que ella perdiera la razón de estar viva. Hasta que se cansó, hasta que decidió a decir nunca más. Y huyó de esa casa.~

_Y ahora corre hacia el bosque,_

_Su fortaleza,_

_Su nuevo hogar._

Nagi empezó a correr por el bosque, intentando olvidarlo todo. Corriendo hacia donde sabía que se encontraba Tsuna, hacia la persona que la hacia sentir especial. Tsuna, su luz en esa oscuridad a la que llamó vida. Tsuna, su puerta hacia otro mundo donde supo que habían muchas más cosas que cuatro paredes enclaustrándola. Tsuna, el que le enseñó a ver la vida de otra manera. Tsuna, el que la amaba como ella era, el que nunca le encontraba defectos, el que la consideraba que todo lo que hacía era perfecto. Su luz, su vida, su todo, su Tsuna.

Corrió de vuelta hacia la casa, entrando en ella y buscando a la persona que más quería. Encontrándole tumbado en el sofá viendo algún programa basura de la TV. Se lanzó hacia él, quedando ella encima de él, buscando el consuelo que sabía que Tsuna siempre le daba.

Él al entender lo que pasaba se sentó y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Abrazándola, sujetándola fuerte para que se sintiera segura. Aumentando el ritmo del beso al sentir las lágrimas de ella correr por sus mejillas. Empezando tocarle los pechos por encima de la blusa, apretándole los pezones, bajando una mano hacia la intimidad de ella y masturbándola por encima de su ropa interior, una vez que la notó húmeda quitó la mano y continuó suministrándole placer masajeándole los pechos. Cortó el beso viendo la cara sonrojada de Nagi y sus ojos nublados. Mordió unos de los pezones, haciendo que ella se retorciera y empezara a moler sus caderas en la entrepierna de Tsuna.

El moreno le quitó la blusa y le desabrochó el sujetador, volviendo a unir sus labios, tumbándola y quedando él encima. Volviendo a jugar con sus senos, haciendo que los pezones se pusieran duros y ella se mojara más. Tsuna dejó de jugar con sus pechos y cortando el beso se dirigió hacia la zona íntima de Nagi. Acariciándola, haciendo una fricción que a Chrome la hacia gemir, metiendo su mano en la ropa interior de Chrome y penetrándola con dos dedos. Nagi sonrojada sólo gemía el nombre de Tsuna una y otra vez, sintiendo la fricción de los dedos de Tsuna al entrar y salir de su vagina.

_Y en los árboles escucha _

_Voces de tiempos remotos_

_Ha elegido caminar…_

_Hacia lo salvaje._

~Nagi estaba en la sala de estar de su casa viendo la TV, cuando su padre entró y la vió allí sentada. El hombre se quitó el cinturón y empezó a pegarla. Descargando su frustración por alguna cosa que hubiera salido mal en el trabajo. Cuando se cansó, se volvió a poner el cinturón y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Nagi en el suelo de rodillas y mirando a la nada, llena de cortes y moretones, unos más profundos que otros, sobretodo los golpes dados por la hebilla del cinturón.

Ella se levantó e iba a irse hacia su habitación cuando su madre la detuvo dándole una bofetada y empezándole a gritar por ves a saber que cosa habría echo ahora. Cuando la reprimenda de su madre cesó, Nagi continuó su camino hacia su habitación, pero nuevamente fue detenida por sus hermanas, ellas empezaron a insultarla y a decirle lo fea e inútil que era, el como nunca encontraría a nadie. Cuando sus hermanas se cansaron, Nagi esperó a que apareciera su hermano, ya ni se dignó a moverse. Esperó, los castigos de su hermano siempre eran los peores, la hacia sufrir mentalmente y eso era algo que no soportaba, una vez en una de las torturas de su hermano ella acabó ciega de un ojo, teniendo que llevar parche para ocultar la cuenca vacía.~

Chrome, mientras Tsuna la penetraba con los dedos, le sacó la camiseta para poder tocar el torso que le quitaba la razón. Tsuna seguía entrando y saliendo de la intimidad de la chica, hasta que notó que ella iba a llegar al orgasmo fue cuando le sacó sus dedos, dejando de suministrándole placer, y los sustituyó por su lengua, lamiéndole la vagina lentamente y subiendo el ritmo, metiéndole la lengua dentro y volviéndola a sacar, haciendo que los gemidos de Chrome fueran más fuertes, hasta que llegó al orgasmo. Nagi respiraba entrecortadamente pero apartó la cara de Tsuna, haciendo que él la mirara confuso. Confusión que no duro mucho cuando ella hizo que Tsuna se sentara y empezara a desabrocharle los pantalones y sacar el miembro erecto de Tsuna. Ella se levanto y se posicionó encima del pene para luego dejarse caer, auto penetrándose ella misma y esperando a acostumbrarse antes de empezar a subir y bajar. Nagi estaba montando a Tsuna mientras él le masajeaba los pechos y la besaba apasionadamente. Los dos dándose placer mutuamente, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax.

_Uuuh uh uh uuuh_

_Uuuh uh uh uuuh_

_Ha elegido caminar,_

_Ha elegido caminar…_

_Hacia lo salvaje._

Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, desnudos y sudorosos por las actividades recientes. Tsuna despertó antes de que amaneciera y al ver el estado de los dos, se levantó y fue a una de las habitaciones para coger una colcha. Cuando bajó y se tumbó otra vez en el sofá junto a Chrome, puso la colcha encima de los dos y se quedaron dormidos.

La mañana siguiente, fue como siempre. Tsuna era el primero en levantarse e irse con los lobos a buscar comida y prepararla. Luego cuando Nagi se despertaba, los dos almorzaban en silencio junto a los animales. El resto del día lo dedicaban a explorar el bosque, adentrándose en la selva. Otro día para vivir la vida libremente.

_Ha elegido caminar _

_Ha elegido caminar…_

_Hacia lo salvaje._

Los años pasaban, Tsuna y Nagi se casaron hace cinco años, fue una boda simple, sólo la familia de su Tsuna y ellos dos, nada escándalos no bullicioso, fue discreta en una iglesia pequeña pero hermosa, y al año de estar casados la vida les bendecía con un niña. Una linda niña de cabello púrpura y ojos de color miel, que ahora tenía seis años. Una niña amada por sus padres. Una niña a la cual Nagi no haría pasar por lo que la hicieron pasar sus padres, nunca lo haría y se aseguraría de que nadie le pusiera las manos encima a su niña, aunque sabía que Tsuna tampoco dejaría que le pasara nada a su hija.

Un día por la tarde, los padres de Tsuna querían que fueran a visitarles para poder verles a ellos dos y a su nieta. Chrome estaba encantada, apreciaba mucho a la familia de su marido, la quería y para ella era como si fueran sus padres. Así que fueron, los tres salieron de su casa y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, paseando y mirando en las tiendas mientras hacían tiempo hasta la hora acordada por la familia Sawada.

Por las calles, Nagi vió a su familia paseando, y como se imaginaba, al no estar ella su hermana Haru era ahora la que era maltratada, se notaba por las vendas que sobresalían de debajo de las mangas. Chrome se paró y les observó, haciendo que Tsuna y su hija Yukari también se detuvieran.

_¿Chrome querida, sucede algo? – Le preguntó Tsuna. Chomre le miró y luego dirigió su vista otra vez a su familia.

_¿Mama?– Le pregunto su hija que iba agarrada a la mano de su padre, Chrome la miró y le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

_No, no sucede nada Tsu-kun, Yu-chan.– Les dijo sonriendo y agarrándose al brazo de su marido más fuerte. Y comenzando a caminar de nuevo dirección a la casa de sus suegros.

Sin saberlo, su familia también la vió. Y cuando vieron de quien iba agarrada del brazo y con una niña pequeña parecida a los dos. Maldijeron en voz baja, haciendo que sus otros tres hijos se estremecieran y felicitaran a su hermana interiormente.

Su hija sin saberlo se había casado con el hijo de una de las personas con más influencia de toda la región. Sus padres maldecían por no haber sido informados, por no saber si les tocaría algo de la herencia de ese hombre. Por ver que su pequeño fracaso había encontrado la felicidad que ellos no encontraron.

Y Nagi continuó caminando agarrada al brazo de su marido junto a su pequeño angel.

_Hacia lo salvaje._

_Hacia lo salvaje._

_Hacia lo salvaje…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal? Quiero opiniones, comentarios, críticas, lo que queráis escribir, pero por favor decid algo~

Se perfectamente que el tema que yo he escrito no tiene nada que ver con la tortuga que sale en el videoclip de Amaral, pero simplemente ha surgido, además que mientras escuchaba la canción no me esperaba que saldría una tortuga, en serio, cuando lo he visto me he quedado -.-' esto no tiene nada que ver. Pero na de na. Bueno, da igual. Espero que os haya gustado xD

Nos leemos~


End file.
